


Christopher Robin to Pooh Bear

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [18]
Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promise you won't forget me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christopher Robin to Pooh Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Christopher Robin to Pooh Bear  
> Fandom: The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; some lines from the movie  
> Warnings: none  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 105  
> Point of view: third

Promise you won’t forget me  
Promise I am yours and you are mine  
Promise you won’t forget me  
Even when I’m a hundred and you’re ninety-nine  
Promise you won’t forget me  
Never ever and a day  
You’re my very best friend  
My favorite person ever  
You’re my very best friend  
Promise you won’t forget me  
Promise to not forget me  
Even when I’m gone away  
Even when I’m gone for good  
Even when I am grown  
And have put away my childish things  
Promise you won’t forget me  
And that our heaven is full of trees  
Promise me that you’re waiting  
At our Hundred-Acre Wood


End file.
